


Wishing for Snow

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [70]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan ends up in a tavern and meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing for Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> prompt - travel

Mulan had waited for a week in the town that Robin Hood had told her that the Merry Men would pass through next. When the dawn of the eighth day came without word of Robin Hood, she packed her few belongings up and set out alone. Though she pondered which direction to take, she ultimately decided that it made no difference whatsoever. She is, as always, completely alone. 

A fortnight later, she finds herself sitting at a rundown bar in a small village by the ocean. The dimly lit venue is empty save for an elderly man sleeping at a table in the corner and a woman in a blue dress at the bar sipping white wine slowly.

“It’s hard to be in the Yule spirit without snow.” Mulan laments to the woman as she gazes out the window. 

“There isn’t much I can do about Yule spirit, but I can do this.”

Elsa moves her hands in a flourished motion toward the dark window. Suddenly white flakes cut through the black backdrop. 

“It’s beautiful.” Mulan murmurs. 

“As are you, lady knight. May I buy you a drink?” 

“No, thank you.” Mulan smiles, sadly. “I don’t have much luck with princesses.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a queen.”


End file.
